An Officer and A Handyman
by samuraistar
Summary: What goes best with a candlelight dinner and the woman of your dreams? How about a diamond ring? A Hero's Cuties proposal story with all the fluff and twice the sugar, introducing Kohut's mother! Sequel to Penthouse Party! Rated just in case.
1. Mother Knows Best

Hey, everybody! I told you I'd be back and I am, with what may be the sappiest, fluffiest, too-cute-to-handle-ist, most romantic thing I've ever written! Everybody likes to do their own Felix proposal fic, so here's mine! I hope you love it as much as I loved writing it! (Except for the writer's block; SO annoying).

Oh, and I named Kohut's mother after the mom on _Family Matters_. It was one of my favorite shows as a kid! (Yes, I'm old)

**SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE**: This is the sequel to "Penthouse Party!" so you may want to go back and read that first.

* * *

><p><em>"This is not the same woman I grew up with! You're looking at an old person who's trying to get into Heaven now!"<em> – Bill Cosby, _Himself_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One: Mother Knows Best<strong>  
>"ATTENTION: THE ARCADE IS NOW CLOSED."<p>

Every man in the unit breathed a huge sigh of relief at the announcement.

"All right, sissy Marys! About your business!" Sergeant Calhoun said, "Cy-bug detail, go do your thing. The rest of you, dismissed! Kohut!"

"Sergeant," he snapped to attention.

"I want your mother in my office in ten minutes," she ordered.

"Ma'am," he obeyed, knowing all about the friendship between his mother and Commanding Officer. He'd found it disconcerting at first; his mother doted on the Sergeant like she was her own daughter. He was her only child, so it made sense, and Calhoun had no blood relatives or female friends, (not here) so it was good to have someone like the old lady around, as long as she kept her hands to herself around his brothers-in-arms.

Ten minutes to the second later, he was ushering her into the Sergeant's office, as ordered.

"Mrs. Kohut to see you, Sergeant," he said officially. Calhoun looked up from her desk and stood.

"Thank you, Corporal," she smiled coyly.

"Oh, hush up with that formal mishmash, you two," Mrs. Kohut tutted, "Sonny, you wait outside for me. See if Cherise will go out with you."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, trying to hide his embarrassment, "Sergeant." Calhoun smiled warmly at the old lady and went over to hug her.

"Harriet," she greeted fondly. Harriet Kohut was a head shorter than Calhoun, had short wavy hair that bounced around her ears, laugh lines, and sparkling brown eyes. She was of a slight yet sturdy build and dressed in cheery colors like yellow or purple, usually in pastel shades.

"How ya doin,' baby?" said the old lady as she sat down, "You still whippin' those fine young honeys into shape?"

"Yes, ma'am," Calhoun smirked, "A few more games and they might even pass your personal inspection." Several of her soldiers bore embarrassing pin prick bruises of Mrs. Kohut's "personal inspection."

"I brought some of my rosemary tea," said Harriet as she produced a thermos and two plastic tea cups, "Thought it might help with the tension."

"Thank you," she sighed gratefully, "I could certainly use some. Just one cup, though; I called you in for something important."

"I know," Harriet smiled, "That's why I brought it." After a nice sip of tea, Calhoun got down to business.

"Harriet," she began, "You're a fine woman. You're tough, brave, intelligent, and you've raised a fine son."

"Thank you," she smiled proudly, "I agree." Calhoun smiled and took another sip.

"The assignment for which I've called you is of great importance," she continued, "In fact, it's probably of the _most_ importance. It requires a special set of skills and training that you alone possess." She paused. "This is the hardest thing I've ever asked anyone to do, but you're the only one suited to the task, and I mean the _only_ one."

"What is it, Tamora Jean?" Harriet raised an eyebrow, looking worried and suspicious at the same time. Tamora swallowed the last of her tea and braced herself; she felt less nervous facing a crazed cy-bug.

"I have a date tonight."

"Oh, glory be and Saints be praised!" Harriet jumped up and grabbed her hands, "You've found yourself a man!"

"Yes, you could say that," Tamora blinked.

"And you want me to doll you up, right?" said the old lady eagerly.

"If you would," Tamora said uncomfortably, "The only dresses I have are my wedding dress and the black one I use for Officers Balls."

"I see," she nodded understandingly, "And this is more important to you than some stuffy Officers Ball." Tamora nodded. "All right! But first…ask the question." Tamora blushed.

"Harriet…"

"Ah-ah!" she held up a finger, "Mama." Tamora pinched her eyes shut in an extremely uncomfortable expression. In her mind she kept repeating "Do it for Felix. Do it for Felix."

"I'm waiting, Tamora Jean," Harriet smiled deliciously. Tamora stood up.

"Mama Kohut," she said clearly with a red face, "Will you please help me get ready for my date?" The old woman's smile grew wider.

"Was that so hard?" she teased, "Come on! You can tell me all about him when we get home!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the two women were alone in the old woman's house. Harriet had practically ordered her son to take out the lovely young lady she kept as her personal assistant ("I'll make that girl my daughter-in-law if it's the last thing I do," she told Tamora in confidence). The other reason was that she always kept Tamora to herself when the young sergeant needed Girl Time. It was a private thing for her, Harriet knew, and even with her, it was hard to open up and be as girly as she wanted to be, so for something like this to come up was monumental for both of them.<p>

So she put her through the questionnaire while sifting through a closet of dresses she'd made herself, having established herself as a seamstress among the family members of the servicemen.

"Who is he?"

"Fix-It Felix, Jr."

She turned back with wide eyes.

"From the _**game**__, Fix-It Felix, Jr.?"_

"Yeah, that's him." Tamora expected that reaction, but not what came next.

"Ooh…baby! You landed a big shot! One of the blue bits! An old-school fool, like me!" She turned back to the closet. "So what kind of date is this?"

"He's cooking me dinner at his place," she said, "Well…in his game, at least."

"Is _he_ cooking or is he having someone else cook?"

"He is," said Tamora, "And believe you me, the man can cook."

"Uh-huh," Harriet nodded, "What's his style?"

"Gourmet, I think."

"Did he tell you what he's making?"

"He assured me he could do a steak that would knock my socks off," she smiled.

"Well, I don't intend to let you out of this house in socks," Harriet winked, "Did he tell you to dress up?"

"He said I _could_," she answered. Harriet leaned down to Tamora's sitting level and searched her now-pink face. She was as good at reading people as Tamora was—so good, in fact, that sometimes she was almost afraid of her (like right now).

"A homemade gourmet dinner in his game with a dress code," she summed up, "Is that what's happening here?"

"It appears that way," Tamora said a bit nervously.

"Mm-hmm," Harriet nodded with pursed lips and straightened up, "If _that_ ain't a proposal dinner, I don't know _what_ is."

_**"What?"**_ Tamora's face went from pink to red in a heartbeat.

"Don't tell me you don't see it coming," the mother scolded with her hands on her hips, "You're smarter than that."

"Oh, come on, Harriet," she said seriously, "You know I don't believe in jumping to conclusions."

"Baby girl," she replied flatly, "there is a fine line between jumping to conclusions and seeing the obvious. Has he told you he loves you?"

"Yes…"

"And what did you say?"

"I told him I loved him, too! What do you think?"

"Did you mean it?" When she didn't hear a response, she turned back from the closet to see Tamora with a strange look on her face. "Tamora?" She looked like she was about to cry. She spoke quietly, slowly, and fiercely.

"Every digit of my being _screams_ that I love this man. He has saved me in ways you just can't program. Do I love Fix-It Felix, Jr.? The answer to that, ma'am, is yes. I love him. As much as I love air or water or a gun in my hand."

Harriet was floored by her young friend's confession. She sat by her and took her hand.

"Tamora Jean," she said, "I've seen you charge headlong into a thousand cy-bug battles. I've seen you practice and work out for hours on end. I've seen you shape boys into men. Since this game got plugged in, I've seen your dedication to your work. This is the first time I've seen you passionate." Tamora sighed and Harriet smiled and tipped her chin.

"It's clear to me that he already knows you're beautiful," she said slyly, "but I'm gonna make you _so_ beautiful, it'll be against his instincts _not_ to propose!" Tamora smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"That's why I came to you," she said affectionately, "Doll me up, Mama!"

* * *

><p>Vanity was at the rock bottom of Tamora's personality list, but she just couldn't help staring at herself in the full-length mirror. Harriet had turned her into some kind of fairyelf princess!

She was wearing a long dress with inch-wide straps that went into a V-neck almost but not quite reaching her cleavage. Harriet's philosophy was to make the man work for it. She used the same idea on the slit in the right leg, two inches above the knee, and the zipper went ¾ of the way up the shoulder blades. The whole dress was a shade of pinkish-lavender pale enough to bring out her eyes and it shimmered and sparkled a bit when she moved.

"It'll reflect perfectly in the candlelight," Harriet had said earlier.

"How do you know there'll be candlelight?" Tamora had asked suspiciously.

"Oh, there will be," she'd answered.

After the dress Harriet took on the Sergeant's hair, a relatively simple task, since it only had one style. She swept her bangs to the right side, except for a lock that she pinned into place with a barrette so that it hugged the curve of her jaw right under her ear. Her ears were adorned with silver studs shaped like tiny roses with diamonds in the middle. She wanted his attention on the girl's face, not just her ears. Her nails were colored with Electric Violet, per request of Tamora. It went with the dress and helped bring out her eyes.

Then came the make-up. Harriet had the rare privilege of being the only person that could even approach the soldier with that stuff without getting the Death Glare, especially since she was also the only one who could take it _and_ give it back. Even so, Tamora half-jokingly told her not to bother, her argument being that Felix would just kiss it right back off, but she relented. She kept it simple: Foundation, smoky lavender eye shadow, and carnation pink lipstick. She didn't bother with blush; Tamora did that plenty on her own, especially when she saw the final product.

She was speechless, another trait at the bottom of her list.

"You know, if I were Felix," Harriet smiled, joining her at the mirror, "I'd be mighty jealous of this dress. It hugs all your curves in just the right places. Just a couple more things."

She put a necklace on her that was sterling silver leaves strung along a vine, each with a tiny diamond stud, followed by a diamond bracelet and silver-colored sandal heels—regular high heels, not stilettos (Tamora drew the line at stilettos, condemning them as "suicide shoes").

"A little perfume and you'll be good to go," Harriet announced. Tamora smiled; she knew just what she wanted.

"Have you got Honeysuckle?"

* * *

><p>Another ten minutes later they were on the train with Markowski to escort Harriet back home. Tamora had sent him to the next car over so she could finish her Girl Time; she didn't like her men seeing her being girly.<p>

She was wearing a long black coat with cuffs, collars, and fat buttons, a lady's business trench coat. By this time she'd told Harriet all about Felix and how wonderful he was and so far, the old lady approved.

"Now there's one quality in a man on which I gauge his entire worth," she said, "My Freddy had it, rest his soul, and I measure every man on this trait. If he fails in this way, he ain't worthy of you." Tamora looked at her, waiting for the all-important question. Harriet put an arm around her.

"Do he got the booty?"

Tamora chuckled quietly at the old lady and her hilarious, slightly perverted sense of humor and replied in the modern fashion, "He…do." Harriet burst out laughing!

"Oh, _that's_ my baby!" she chimed and hugged her, "I can't wait to meet this fella!"

"Just promise you'll keep your hands to yourself," Tamora said, "He's a civilian."

"Oh, don't you worry," Harriet smiled, "I'll leave the inspecting to you; you outrank me, anyway."

The train came to a smooth yet almost abrupt stop at the entrance to Game Central Station. Tamora suddenly got butterflies in her stomach as they all got off. Normally she only got this nervous when a gamer was close to winning a medal (it didn't happen very often).

"Markowski!" she barked.

"Sergeant!" the big marine straightened up.

"Tonight your assignment is to escort Mrs. Kohut wherever she wants to go," she ordered, "Top priority, understand?"

"Aye, ma'am!" he saluted, "Permission to speak freely!"

"Granted," she said with a raised eyebrow. He hesitated, like he was taking a risk.

"You look very nice tonight!" he said, looking terrified. Tamora blinked in surprise and shared a glance with Harriet.

"Oh," she said, "Thank you." Before he could relax, she added, "Cy-bug detail tomorrow night."

"Aye, ma'am!" he saluted again. Somehow, he felt better now that she was barking orders.

"Hoochie _**mama**_, here he comes," said Harriet, leaning back. Tamora turned around and saw Felix making his way through the crowd. A faint pink blush began to bloom on her cheeks; she'd never seen him in a suit before. He was all spiffed up in his hat and dress blues with a dark blue suit jacket and nice white gloves. He even had a formal toolbelt! The blush turned into a red brushstroke as she watched him coming.

"Cleans up pretty good, doesn't he?" she said quietly.

"_I'll_ say," Harriet agreed, "Very impressive. I hope you're taking notes, Marky."

Markowski made the fatal mistake of scoffing, "What, from _him?_" His reward was a Double Death Glare.

"Hold your gun overhead, Markowski," his Sergeant ordered. He obeyed. "Now take a lap around the station singing the theme song from _Clueless_ at the top of your lungs! _Is that clear, marine?"_

"Aye, ma'am!" he shouted, pumped and eager to not only redeem himself but also distance himself from the wrath of Calhoun. He ran off to their right.

_"Pick those knees up, soldier!"_ she barked harshly. He pranced off like a show horse, singing _"She is literally the Polaroid of perfection!"_ Fortunately, Felix hadn't seen any of it, but he could see Tamora now and his face lit up with a happy Honeyglow and he hopped over as best he could.

"Hi, Tammy!" he chirped and jumped to kiss her on the cheek. He whipped his hat off. "You look just lovely tonight!"

"Honey, you ain't seen nothin' yet," said Harriet.

"Oh!" he said, "Good evening, ma'am! I'm Fix-It Felix, Jr. from the game _Fix-It Felix, Jr."_

"I'm Harriet Kohut," she smiled and shook his hand, "Pleased to meet you, sir."

"Kohut," he said, "Is that as in Corporal Kohut?"

"Yep!" she chirped, "That's my baby, born and raised! I just came along to drop off Cinderella."

"So you must be her fairy godmother!" he smiled.

"That I am," she said proudly, "The difference is I won't set a curfew." She winked and he blushed. "Well, don't let this old woman keep you any longer! You two go have a good time! I'll sit somewhere and wait for Markowski."

"Will you be all right on your own, ma'am?" Felix asked, "I hate to leave a lady alone."

"You _are_ a perfect gentleman!" Harriet chuckled, "But don't you worry about me none; my son is a space marine and I live in _Hero's Duty._ I'll be just fine. Now, shoo!"

"If you say so, ma'am," he said and put his hat on, "Tammy, shall we?" She nodded and kissed the old lady on the cheek. "See you later, Harriet. Try to have Markowski home by 0800, will you?"

"Will do!" she chirped and waved as they walked off hand in hand, "And I want details, Tamora Jean!"

"Yes, ma'am!" she waved back. Harriet giggled to herself and sat down on a bench just as Markowski came back around and put down his gun. She got up and went over to him.

"Well, young man," she said sternly, "I hope you've learned a lesson in respect."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered stoically.

"Good," she nodded, "Now buy a lady a drink." She took his arm and had him walk her over to Tapper's.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Review<strong>**:**  
>I just realized this is one of the most polite stories I've ever written! I haven't used this many manners since "Hunt for the Hearts!" LOL<p>

Okay, it looks like I pretty much made Mrs. Kohut out of Tiana's mother and Madea, created and played by the hilarious Tyler Perry. I hope you like her; I felt like Calhoun needed a female friend that was older than Vanellope, someone with a good female's perspective and who could physically handle the rigor of civilian life in _Hero's Duty_. And since Kohut's my favorite, (I guess he's everybody's favorite, except Markowski) and her Executive Officer, it all just seemed to click!

I don't know why I had Marowski singing the _Clueless_ theme; I was just scrambling in my brain for the girliest, most embarrassing song possible. And what had more embarrassing stuff than the good old 90s? (DANG, I miss those days...)

Oh, what do you think of her dress? It's based on a real prom dress that no longer fits me (it's a 4 and I'm a 10). It doesn't have a slit in the skirt, but the color is the same (well, it used to be). I know it's probably not as slinky as some of the dresses people put on her in fan art, but I'm kind of a goody two-shoes when it comes to clothes. You can look beautiful and still keep your essentials covered, especially if you're a bombshell like Calhoun. She could make anything look sexy!

I further hope you don't mind the length of these chapters, since there's only three of them. It's been a while since my last three-shot (Ghost and Mrs. Muir) and I think I'm approaching another hiatus (I hate writer's block SO MUCH). Please leave reviews and let me know what you think!


	2. Table for Two

Hey, guys! Thanks to all so far who have Followed/Favorited/etc.! I am confident you're going to enjoy this chapter because it is all Hero's Cuties!

_**MAJOR FLUFF WARNING:**_** THIS CHAPTER IS INCREDIBLY SAPPY AND SWEET AND OH, SO FLUFFY! IF YOU CAN'T STAND THE SUGAR, TAKE A SHOT OF INSULIN AND MOVE ALONG.**  
>Oh, and the dinner is inspired by one of my favorite restaurants, The Outback Steakhouse (except I drink Dr. Pepper with my meals). I don't do alcohol.<p>

And for the sake of my own creative sanity (or lack thereof), we're going to imagine that Felix is just about at her waist level, JUST LIKE THE WEDDING SCENE. Seriously! Take a look at the screencaps! When they glance at each other, his head is just up to her chest, but then the camera pulls back when they face each other and suddenly he shrinks?! (Animation error?) Sorry; I've been watching a few of those Cineman Sin videos on YouTube.

* * *

><p><em>"I've never even seen your house and for the first time in my life, I feel like I'm going home."<em> – Calvin O'Keefe, _A Wrinkle in Time_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Table For Two<strong>  
>Felix led her to a beautiful, cozy condocottage that stood somewhat apart from the other lovely homes in East Niceland. It had flowers around the front, a gazebo in the back with a perfect lake view, and a flawless green lawn all around. Images like this used to make Tamora want to puke, but somehow, knowing Felix had changed her perspective on a lot of things. The little house looked warm and inviting, like it wanted her there. It reminded her of Felix's heart, kind and open and begging her to live inside it.

"Doesn't someone live here?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" he chirped and opened the door, "Me! I just built the place today!"

"You built an entire house just to cook me dinner?"

"Well, you've seen my apartment," he shrugged as they went in, "I didn't want you to have to stoop on a date. I want you to be comfortable."

"Thank you," she smiled warmly and looked around, "It's impossible _not_ to be comfortable in a place like this."

To the right of the door was a cheery little fire in the clean fireplace, a coffee table with books on it, (classics, not magazines) and a white micro fiber couch across from the door, behind which was a small dining area with a breakfast nook. To the left of that was a little gleaming kitchen with a bar counter and a French window door to the back, where there was a neatly laid brick patio with furniture and a retractable awning, and a cobblestone path winding its way to the gazebo—which, by the way, had yellow roses twining around the two main columns.

Essentially, it looked like Felix had turned his apartment into a condo and added a yard.

"May I take your coat, ma'am?" he smiled dashingly.

_'Here it comes,'_ she thought, already turning red.

"Sure," she said and slipped out of the black coat.

It was just like the day they met: Those deep, honest, sensitive eyes that peered ever so gently into her soul with neither guile nor malice, were gazing at her with what she could only describe as complete, utter, and unconditional adoration. He humbly removed his hat and Tamora's blush spread to her neck.

"Jiminy jaminy," he breathed softly, afraid to speak loudly lest he break the spell, "You look beautiful."

The way he said it made her skin tingle. Beauty was something she considered a matter of opinion but now this saint of a man had come along and canonized hers as a scientific fact. She never felt more vulnerable, more exposed, or more feminine than she did right now.

"Thank you," she smiled shyly, "You're not so bad yourself." There was something about those dress blues that made her want to scoop him up, carry him to the couch, and kiss the code out of him. If she hadn't been caught in his gaze, she probably would have.

Felix drew near to take her coat but took her hand instead and kissed it deeply and devoutly with his eyes closed, like a knight with his lady. He could hardly believe a beautiful, fearless, sharp-witted woman like her was really here with him, looking like a wood nymph out of a Narnian willow tree, perfect to the last digit.

"Well," she chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, "Are we gonna stand here admiring each other all night or are we gonna eat soon? I'm starved!"

"Oh! Of course!" he laughed, "Where are my manners? Stay right there!" In a second he hung both their coats in the closet; after appreciating how they looked hanging together, he toted her into the dining area and pulled out her chair for her. He then went about presenting her with dinner: Porterhouse steak cooked medium-well to perfection with just the right amount of seasonings and marinated almost enough to match the natural flavor of the meat. The smell of it made Tamora realize she really _was_ starved, especially when he added the sides—fluffy mashed potatoes with gravy (made from scratch) and crisp green beans. As an added feature, he laid out a very small loaf of warm pumpernickel bread on a small mahogany cutting board.

"This looks fantastic," she said honestly, "I am genuinely impressed."

"Thank you, ma'am," he smiled, "Now, for your beverage, you have a choice between Merlot and a non-alcoholic mix of my own."

"Which is?"

He blushed a little. "Ginger ale and white grape juice," he answered sheepishly, "I'm afraid I don't hold liquor very well." Tamora smiled; somehow, that just made him even more adorable.

"I'll have what you're having," she said, "You've had one Merlot, you've had 'em all. Besides, I plan to kiss you before I leave and I want to be sober when I do." Felix turned bright red as he filled a couple of champagne flutes. He didn't drink, but he knew not to put something that even looks like champagne into wine goblets. After he did, he lit a couple of white taper candles (score one for Mrs. Kohut!), turned down the lights a bit, and put on a CD of quiet love songs. Tamora couldn't help smiling; no one had ever spoiled her this much before, not since her backstory (and that's where the thought ended). Finally Felix took his seat across from her and raised his glass.

"To the loveliest lady in the world," he said sincerely, "who taught me what it's like to fall in love." Tamora followed suit.

"To the handsomest man ever," she smiled, "who taught me how to love again."

_Clink!_

* * *

><p>Felix finished his dinner first and was leaning on his hand, watching Tamora finish hers and loving how she looked in the candlelight. She was beautiful no matter what, but the soft glow of the candles sparkled on her dress and hung on her hair like a halo. Whenever she looked at him it made her eyes dance and his heart would stop beating for a couple of seconds. Then she'd smile and put the Honeyglow right back in his cheeks.<p>

"This looks familiar," she commented. Felix chuckled.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, "We've come quite a ways since _Sugar Rush_. I just wish I understood what it is you see in me. I don't mean to sound insecure, but what would make a dynamite gal like you fall for a short, simple handyman like me?"

"You want to know what I love about you?" she said and put aside her now-empty plate, leaning forward with intensity in her eyes, "I love _**everything**_ about you. I love your puppy dog eyes and your awkward smile and your 1980s sound effects. I love your courage and loyalty and kindness. I love your old-fashioned manners and your adorable Southern accent. I love that I make you blush like a schoolboy and that you take off your hat when I walk in the room.

"I love that you respect me as a person but you're also attracted to me as a woman. You have _no_ idea what that means to me! (Felix took her hand.) I know my men look at me and all they see is their hard-bitten Commanding Officer, but you…you look past the guns and the armor and the cy-bugs and you see me in a way I only _wish_ I could! You see me as something singular, something amazing…something I want to become." She squeezed his hand. "You inspire that in me, Felix. You make me want to be a better person. You've _made_ me a better person. And I love you for it."

Felix was floored at her declaration.

"That's exactly what you've done for me, Tammy," he said humbly, "Since meeting you I've been a better man, a better friend, a better game character, even! For thirty years, all I've ever done is take care of the Nicelanders. All I wanted was to keep them safe and happy with a roof over their heads. I never thought to want anything for myself. I thought I was content, but I was really complacent. But then I saw you…and suddenly I was happy. I mean, aside from the fact that my game was in imminent danger of being unplugged, but…I was still happy. After thirty years I finally found something I wanted, something that was missing in my life." Their hands were stacked by now. Felix gave hers a squeeze and looked in her eyes.

"It was you, Tammy," he said softly, "I never knew I was searching for anything until I found you. Because of you I am stronger, braver, and happier than I ever dreamed I could be. I want so much to be the man you see in me, the man I can only be when we're together. As for you…" He took a deep breath and squeezed her hands again. "The only thing I want you to become," he said steadily, "is my wife."

Tamora forgot how to breathe. She'd seen it coming a mile away, no matter what she'd said to Harriet, but it still hit her out of left field and she stared at Felix with her face just as red as it could be. She felt like she was drifting in a harbor and she gripped his hands like a lifeline that gently pulled her into port.

"You want to marry me?" she finally exhaled, trying hard not to cry.

"I do," he said seriously, ignoring the joke potential.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice starting to crack.

"I was sure the moment I first laid eyes on you and that's the gospel truth, Tammy Jean," he said firmly, "You are the only thing I've ever wanted in my life and you are _certainly_ the only woman I want. You saw how we were in _Sugar Rush._ We're amazing together and we have something I never want to let go of, something I want to build on! I'm good at building! It's my business! (Tamora chuckled.) I know I'm not the first man who's ever proposed to you," he said gently, "and I know you have a lot of fear inside you…but that's okay because you've given me more than enough courage for the both of us. I'm strong enough to carry you through the fear and hold you through your nightmares because you're the one who gave me that strength.

"That's why I love you, Tammy. That's why we belong together." He withdrew one of his hands and pulled something out of his pocket. "That's why, right now…" He placed a black velvet ring box next to her hands and opened it. "You should let me put this around your finger."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Review<strong>**:**  
>Oh, no! Cliffhanger ending! Mwahahahaha! I love doing that! It's a good motivation for staying tuned!<br>I know I put a breakfast nook in the kitchen, but they're actually seated at a dinner table between the nook and the kitchen. I just forgot to put in that detail. In case you haven't noticed, I'm very detailed as a writer. I'm not sure if that's good or bad; on the one hand, I ought to leave something to imagination but on the other hand, I'm also trying to share my vision with you guys! Eh, whatever.

I was racking my brain for a good love song to play for these two, but there are too many to pick from, especially for them, so I'll let y'all decide that for yourselves!

The next (and last) chapter will probably be a bit shorter…or not, I can't figure. But it'll definitely be awesome, so PLEASE stay tuned! Questions, comments, constructive criticism, y'all know what to do!


	3. Ask Me Again

I was so excited about the last chapter that I decided to go ahead and get started on this one, even though it's the final chapter! Sadness! But it'll be awesome anyway; Ralph and Vanellope make an appearance!

Please tell me what you think! How does this one compare to other "Felix proposal" stories? I've written at least half a dozen proposals in my time (check 'em out!) and I really poured my heart out in this one. So let me know how I did!

* * *

><p><em>"Lady, I'm your knight in shining armor and I love you. You have made me what I am and I am yours."<em> – Kenny Rogers, _Lady_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Ask Me Again<strong>  
>The ring gleamed like the One Ring from The Lord of the Rings with the candlelight catching its golden luster as well as the sparkle of the two small diamonds embedded in the band. They were standard diamond-shaped and lying horizontal with their tips almost touching. It was the kind of ring she could wear under her gloves!<p>

It was gorgeous!

Tamora wrapped one hand around the box and held Felix's hand with the other. He watched her face and let her take her time.

This was more than a ring he was offering, they knew, _**so**_ much more. It was the heart of the finest man she'd ever known. It was a second chance at the home she always dreamed of, the simple life she longed for. It was peace and safety and love, everything he embodied for her. It was himself he was offering—him, the one thing she wanted more than anything else in the whole world, and now it was all right here in her hands.

She looked Felix in the eyes, so full of hope and love and understanding, knowing full well what he was asking of her. She smiled.

"I should," she agreed, "and I will." His eyes flew wide.

"You will?" he said like he couldn't believe it. She chuckled a bit.

"I will," her voice cracked. She watched as he lifted her left hand, slipped on the ring, and lovingly brought it to his lips as tears of gratitude and happiness leaked out from his closed eyes. It seemed to trigger her own tears and suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore. Her heart was full to the brim and had burst like a water balloon. She gently grabbed his face and kissed him gratefully and passionately, the kind of kiss that said "I love you so much." They touched foreheads with their eyes closed and wept together, neither quite able to believe how much they loved each other. Tamora opened hers after a bit.

"Look at us," she laughed and gently thumbed out his tears, "Crying like a couple of teenagers at the _Titanic_ premiere!"

"I know," he smiled, "It feels wonderful." He glanced to the side and blushed. "You know, that couch feels pretty wonderful too, if you'd care to join me." Tamora smiled, pleasantly surprised at his boldness, and in no time they were seated on the sofa, lost in each other's embrace, (well, she was sitting and he was standing), their faces seeming to have a Honeyglow contest—a glowdown, if you will.

Since their first kiss, Felix had touched Tamora's face so many times that by now, she figured he had it memorized. His hands traveled along her jaw and through her hair like a familiar path in a forest, but each touch felt like the first time. He handled her so carefully, cradling her like some priceless treasure—_his_ treasure. He never wanted to let her go and now, until game time, at least, he didn't have to. They had all night and he swore to focus every minute of it on his beautiful Tamora (as far as his coding would permit).

For her part, Tamora was too happy to even think straight. All she could think of was Felix—the way his hands felt when he touched her, the gentle strength of his arms as he held her (back story aside, she was certain no man had ever held her this way), and the tender softness of his lips as he kissed her. Every single thing he did seemed to say "I absolutely adore you and I refuse to live one more day without you by my side." For someone who'd never been in love before, he proved to be an incredible kisser, too. Criminy, she thought, was there _anything_ this guy couldn't do? (Besides drink)

"Ask me again," she murmured for maybe the tenth time in as many minutes. Felix smiled, held her face, and looked in her eyes.

"Will you marry me, Tammy Jean?" he asked, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Yes, I will," she smiled, stuffed a hand behind his head, and pulled him into another kiss.

"Tammy," he sighed her name, "There's something else I want to ask you."

"Hmm?"

"Uhh…" She was kissing his neck now and it was hard for him to form a sentence. "What, uh…How do you like the house?" She pulled back with a smile.

"I love it," she said truthfully, "It reminds me of you—small and cozy and welcoming. It's perfect."

"Well, I'm far from perfect," he grinned, "but I'm glad you feel that way—about the house, I mean…because I built it for you."

Tamora stared at him for a minute. It wasn't enough that he'd fallen in love with her, saved her, let her into his heart and proposed to her? He'd actually made a literal home for her as well?

"You built this place for me?" she said softly, "For us?" He nodded with a slight blush and held her hand, running his thumb over the ring.

"I wanted to give you a real home," he said, "You deserve to have a safe place to come to after work, a place where you can relax and not worry about anything. A place where you can be happy."

"A place where I can be alone with you," she smiled with a hand on his face.

"Just you and me," he agreed lovingly, "I mean, we can entertain sometimes, but at the end of the day, this is _our_ home, no one else's, just you, me, and Gretchen." She chuckled and dropped her head on his shoulder as she started to cry again. Felix held her silently.

"Ask me again," she said, not moving.

"Tamora Calhoun," he asked softly in her ear, "Will you live in my house and be my wife?"

"Yes," she croaked and hugged him tightly, "Thank you." Felix buried his face in her hair, breathing her scent until her tears subsided. After a while they sat facing forward, Tamora with her head on his shoulder and Felix with an arm across her shoulders, sitting on a stack of cushions, holding up her left hand, watching the ring glow in the firelight.

"So how do you want to do this?" he broached the subject.

"Well, Wreck-It and the princess get first news, naturally," she smiled, "And Harriet would never forgive me if I didn't tell her ASAP."

"I like her," he chuckled, "She seems like a sweet lady."

"She's the one who put me in this dress," she smiled slyly.

"I'll have to thank her," he said appreciatively, "You really do look beautiful. I—I mean, you're always beautiful, but…" She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thank you. I like your outfit, too."

"Thanks," he said, "So, uh…how should we tell them?"

"Just tell them, I guess," she shrugged, "Maybe an hour before work?"

"Sounds good to me," he agreed, "I'd like a little more 'us' time, anyway." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It is more romantic this way," she mused, "Tomorrow the cat will be out of the bag, everybody will fawn over us, and we'll start planning the wedding of the century. But tonight it's just us, a secret that only we know."

"Don't you worry, Tammy Jean," he smiled with their foreheads touching, "Once we're married, it'll be just us again. We'll come home and be together as long as we want." He ran his thumb over her smiling lips. "For now, I'm just gonna kiss you 'till the sun comes up."

And he did. He kissed every inch of her face, even a bit of her neck, until his lips went numb. Over and over he asked her to marry him; over and over again she said yes. She'd belong to him and only him, tonight and every night to come. Later they curled up together under a throw blanket and woke up a few hours later to find themselves lying on the sofa.

* * *

><p>Tamora woke first because Gretchen had come in through a kitty door and leapt on her again, mewing gently.<p>

"Beat it, Gretchen," she mumbled and returned her head where it was. Her eyes popped open when she saw the back of Felix's head and she blushed deeply. She carefully turned his face up and stared at it. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than this moment right here, right now, the moment of waking up to see the face of her beloved. Watching him like that—so peaceful, so happy, and so darn _handsome_—made her realize she'd die for this man. The thought took her breath away as it clicked into place in her heart. Had it been a Sunday or a holiday, she would've just settled back in and stared at him until she fell asleep again. Oh, well. They'd have more nights like this soon enough.

"Felix," she whispered and kissed him tenderly. He unconsciously kissed her back and breathed deep.

"Tammy, will you marry me?" he mumbled as he blinked awake.

"Yes," she chuckled, "but first I think we should go find Ralph and Vanellope."

"What time is it?" he asked in surprise.

"9 a.m."

"Oh, my land!" he exclaimed and sat up, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to keep you out so late!" They both knew that wasn't true, but he still said it. "I—I still have that bag you left at my apartment if you want to change."

She nodded and once they were both changed and ready, they headed straight over to Ralph's house. Vanellope came running right out with Ralph behind her.

"It's about time!" she scolded with excitement, "We've been waiting all night! Did she say yes or what?" Tamora knelt down.

"What do you think?" she smirked as Felix held up her left hand. Vanellope gasped loudly and grabbed her hand to get a good look at the ring.

_"Sweet mother of monkey milk! You're getting married!"_ she shrieked and bounced between the three adults. "I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" She jumped on Calhoun and kissed her twice on the cheek, then gave Felix a noogie. "You lucky dog!"

"Thanks!" he laughed.

"Congratulations, Felix," Ralph smiled and shook his hand.

"Thanks, brother," Felix smiled back, "As long as we're here, I want to ask you something." Ralph looked at him and waited. "I was wondering if…that is, I'm hoping you'll be my Best Man." Ralph looked like the sun had come up on his face.

"Really?" he half-smiled, "Thanks! I—I'd love to!"

"Maid of Honor?" Vanellope was saying to Calhoun, "Yeah! That sounds cool! But why do you want me as your Maid of Honor instead of just your Flower Girl?"

"Because frankly, kid, I like you," she smiled wryly, "You're tough, smart, cute, and stubborn as a constipated mule in a dried up mudhole."

"I'm…what?" she said weirdly.

"Because you're adorable."

"Yes! I'm adorable!" She jumped for joy and glitched onto Ralph's shoulder. "Hear that, Stinkbrain? I'm gonna be the Maid of Honor!"

"All right!" he said, "You're looking at the Best Man! Top shelf!"

"Top shelf!"

"Now get your keisters inside!" Ralph thumbed back at his house, "It's breakfast time and we're gonna celebrate properly…with a cereal party!"

* * *

><p>Vanellope stood up in her chair and held aloft her bowl of cereal.<p>

"Lady and gentlemen," she announced properly, "I'd like to propose a toast…specifically, Cinnamon Toast Crunch."

"Better make it quick, kid," said Ralph, "We've only got 40 minutes."

"Gotcha. Well, anyway," she continued, "I've been trying to figure out who's luckier—Felix for getting such a cool chick or Calhoun for getting such a nice guy. Then I figured, what the hey; you're both awesome, so we'll split the difference and say you're equally lucky.

"So here's to the luckiest people I know: Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sgt. Calhoun," she finished, "You make love seem a little less mushy."

"Hear, hear," Ralph agreed as they all clicked their bowls together, "Congratulations, you two. You deserve each other."

"Thanks, you guys," Felix chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head while Tamora tried to hide her own smile, blushing bright red.

With ten minutes to game time, Ralph and Vanellope split ways with Felix and Calhoun at the entrance to _Hero's Duty_ on their way to _Sugar Rush_. Vanellope turned back for a second to see the tall sarge kneeling at Felix's level and passionately kissing him with her fingers in his hair.

"Bluch," the child said in disgust, "I take it back: They make it look even mushier." Ralph chuckled.

"That's love, kid," he shook his head, "Come on." He hoisted her onto his shoulder. "So how do you think I'll look in a tux?" She giggled at the thought.

Meanwhile, Tamora was only just releasing Felix from a kiss hot enough to melt wax, which was how he felt every time she grabbed him—if he was a candle, she was the flame.

"I gotta tell you, ma'am," he sighed with googly eyes, "That kiss of yours is sweeter than anything I've ever tasted in my life."

"That's a high compliment coming from a gourmet cook," she smiled wryly, "I think yours is sweet too, like chocolate—_real_ chocolate, like Willy Wonka." He chuckled and turned red, which made her do the same. It seemed to happen automatically now: One would blush and the other would follow. They figured it was a couples thing.

"So after we debrief the troops," Felix invited, "Do you want to come over and go over plans? I'll cook you dinner again!"

"Oh, you don't have to do that," she said, "The way I figure it, I'll just be coming home."

"Exactly," he said softly, covering the hand she had on his face, "Home." The word cast a spell of its own, revealing a glimpse of their future, the life they looked forward to building together.

"ATTENTION," came the announcement, "THE ARCADE OPENS IN FIVE MINUTES. PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR GAMES."

"Felix, come on!" Ralph called as he hurried inside their game.

"Coming!" Felix waved and turned back to his fiancé, "I guess I'll see you tonight." He kissed her again. "I love you, Tammy Jean," he whispered before pulling back.

"I love you, too," she smiled. He started to hurry back. "Hey, Fix-It!" He skidded to a halt and watched her stand up. "Ask me one more time!" Felix grinned.

"Will you marry me, Sgt. Calhoun?" he called for all to hear. She smiled brightly.

"Yes sir, I will!" she responded in kind. With that, the fiancés turned on their heels with a smile and entered their games.

* * *

><p>Two minutes before the arcade opened, Harriet Kohut received a message on her computer in old-fashioned green graphics.<p>

TO: H. KOHUT  
>FROM: T.J. CALHOUN<br>SUBJECT: LAST NIGHT

OPERATION IS A GO. REPORT AT 2200 FOR DEBRIEFING.

The old lady quietly giggled to herself.

"I knew it," she said gleefully, "I just _knew_ it!" She sat back, smiling at the screen and the depth that lay beneath the simple message.

Tamora Jean was getting married.

"Now if I can just get my _son_ to the altar…"

THE END

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Review<strong>**:**  
>I know, I know, cheesy ending to a cheesy, inordinately sugary story! I can't help it, though! I just love this couple so much!<p>

Anyone who's read my Rise of the Guardians story "November Witch" will hopefully recognize the "constipated mule" phrase I used here. It just seemed to fit Calhoun's language pattern perfectly!

So, yeah: Another story's over, but fear not! I've got another one brewing in the old noodle! I'm just not sure how long it'll take to get up because I got myself a second job! Hooray for the working poor! ("Long live the poor!" says Tamaki)

Please tell me what you think and wish me luck at my new second job!

Peace Out!

-samuraistar =^_^=


End file.
